


Don't Let Go

by K_booklover98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Morning Kisses, Post-Hogwarts, Ron is a softie, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, morning goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_booklover98/pseuds/K_booklover98
Summary: Hermione has to get up early for work. Ron has other ideas.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 30





	Don't Let Go

Hermione almost always woke up before the alarm. It was a habit she couldn’t help. Even on weekends, she often found herself up before dawn and having to force herself back to sleep. But today was not one of those days. It was a work day, and so while she would have loved nothing more than to glare at her alarm clock until it somehow miraculously changed the time back an hour or three, she took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself to crawl out of bed.

Or at least she tried to crawl out of her bed. She tried pushing herself up so she could swing her legs out, but a pair of strong arms held her in place. She tried moving again, but was only met with a grumbled response. Hermione giggled.

“Come on, I gotta get up,”

“No,”

“Please?”

“Hmm.”

“Ron,”

He nuzzled the back of her neck, giving her a kiss.

“Ronald!” Hermione was laughing now. “I gotta go!”

“Want you to stay,”

Hwemione rolled over so that she was facing her husband. “You know I have to go to work,”

“Call in sick,”

Hermione shook her head, kissing Ron’s forehead. “I wish I could,”

“But you can,” he mumbled, pulling her closer.

Hermione continued to giggle softly. “You’ll see me later tonight,”

“Too long,”

Hermione ran her fingers through Ron’s sleep ridden hair. “You’ll have to get up pretty soon too,”

Ron slowly blinked his eyes open. “Lay with me?” Hermione was on the verge of protesting. “Please? Five minutes?”  
Hermione sighed. If she cut her fifteen minute shower down to five and just grabbed a quick breakfast at the office, she supposed she could lay in bed for a little while longer. “Okay,”

The warm smile Ron gave her simply melted her heart as she rested her head back against her pillow. She didn’t want to risk closing her eyes, as she knew she’d instantly fall back asleep, so she kept herself busy with watching Ron sleep peacefully as she continued to run her fingers through his hair, giving him the occasional kiss on his forehead, cheek, or nose.

After five minutes, she just couldn’t bring herself to pull away, so she stayed for ten before reluctantly pulling herself out of bed. Ron reached out for her one last time, to which Hermione smiled and reached out her hand. He grabbed it, smiling softly. “Goodbye kiss?”

Hermione chuckled softly. “Don’t I always?”

“Didn’t want you to forget,”

“Never,” Hermione said, leaning down to capture Ron’s lips in a short but sweet kiss.

“Love you,” Ron mumbled.

Hermione’s heart skipped a beat. “I love you too. Sleep love,”

Ron was already snoring again.


End file.
